Who Said Studying Was Bad!
by PunkerPrincess
Summary: Whoever said studying was bad never had Kai Hiwatari as a tutor. And Kai never had Tyson who has a major problem with studying and no its not cause he's lazy. Can Kai help him or will Tyson live with this burden forever!R
1. The Dooms Day assingnment

**Hello again! This is my second beyblade fic and first attempt at shonen-ai! You have been warned! **

**Disclaimer: I do...do...own beyblade, so there! Sue me if you can! Hahahah-(Rei magically appears and slams hand over authoress mouth) **

**Tyson: Hahaha! She's just kidding- she owns nothing, in fact, she's flat out broke! Sorry for the interruption. Please read on!**

**

* * *

**

"Well, I have to say, I am impressed with some of your scores!" said Mrs. Pent glancing in Kai's direction. "...On the other hand some of you did not impress me as much." she finished, glancing at Tyson, and began handing back the tests.

"You all know those who got above a 75 get to come to the pizza party I promised you!" She smiled at Kai as she placed his test on his desk face down. He gave her a look and she spoke again, "No one is to look at there tests until I tell you. Anyone caught peeking will not be allowed at the party." She laughed, pointing at two boys who tried to peek at them.

Tyson sat at his desk, praying he passed the test- he not only wanted to go to the pizza party, but maybe if he were smarter Kai would pay a little more attention to him! He slowly felt a blush creep up onto his cheeks and shook his head to rid himself of it. He saw the teacher had placed his test faced down on his desk then heard her little announcement.

"Kai?" whispered Max from his seat behind Kai gave his famous 'Hn'. "Hey how do you think you did on the test?" asked Max.

"An A as usual." replied Kai, flipping his test over looking at it, then showing Max- who made a little squeak noise, and said in a hushed whisper

"_Do you want to go to the party?_"

"Why would I want to go to some stupid party? If I wanted pizza I would order it myself." he snapped back. Max shrugged and turned to ask Rei who sat directly behind him the same question. Bored, Kai decided to go and mess with Tyson. He got up and walked over to Tyson's desk.

Tyson smiled and while holding back the urge to blush and squeak like a girl, said, "Hey, Kai! What's up? How did you do on the test?" Right on cue, Kai waved around a big fat A right in Tyson's face. Pretending to be upset, he pouted and then stuck his tongue out at him. Kai resisted the urge to grab it and see what Tyson would do.

Their attention was grabbed by the teacher, who yelled to the class happily, "You may look at your tests now!" Tyson had studied hard for this test...ok, maybe not hard but he did study, if you can count putting his head on the book and sleeping on it studying...

Tyson flipped his test over and sighed. "Figures."

Kai turned and looked at him and was about to ask him "what figures" but was interrupted by his stupid teacher, who had put pizza on her desk and the rest of the class was digging in.

"Tyson, may I see you for a moment please?" she asked opening the door.

Tyson slowly stood and plastered on a grin, said "Sure, Mrs. Pent!" and followed her to the door.

Kai watched him go and thought to himself, "_I wonder what that idiot did this time, man he's so hot- ah, HOT! Where did that come from?"_

He didn't have to much more time to think on it 'cause Max ran over and practically drug him over to the pizza, saying something about it being gone by the time he went to get a slice.

* * *

Outside in the hall... 

"Tyson," sighed Mrs. Pent, leaning against the wall crossing her arms and looked at him. "What happened? You said you studied. I was expecting more of you this time..."

"I don't understand... you have so much potential."

Tyson smiled at her while she spoke and thought to himself, "_Oh, great, another speech... What next! You're gonna want me to be as smart as Kai? No way I could ever be as hot."_

"All you need is to focus a little bit! I mean, you turn in all your work and do your homework, in fact, that's what's keeping you from failing, Tyson!" she cried.

"I understand Mrs. Pent. I'll try harder, **honest**..." Tyson said, putting on his most sincere face.

"Well you really need to study like crazy for the next test- which is tomorrow, might I remind you!" Tyson's smile faltered- he had forgotten about that test!

Mrs. Pent sighed and shook her head, "I thought as much," and opened the door and called someone Tyson didn't quite catch the name. His question was answered as some as Kai stepped out into the hall closing the door behind him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at his teacher then to Tyson. "Whatever it was I didn't do it." he said calmly looking back at Mrs. Pent.

Mrs. Pent sighed again "Kai, I'm giving you a special assignment! And that is to help Tyson study tonight for the big exam tomorrow."

"Wait! Now it's an exam?" yelled Tyson. Kai sighed and shook his head.

"I guess I have my work cut out for me," Kai said grabbing Tyson's arm and yanked him off down the hall.

"Wait up!" yelled Max, running after them.

"Max, you came to save me!" cried Tyson reaching out to Max as he placed something in Kai's hands and whispered in his ear,

"Its the entire exam! Mrs. Pent asked me to give it to you; she said it would help..."

"She was right." mumbled Kai back.

"Well I've gotta get back to the party! Would you believe Mrs. Pent has never heard of 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'? Later, Tyson, have fun studying!" called Max as he headed off back towards the classroom.

"...If all goes well, then maybe I'll get to spend my Seven Mintues in Heaven with Rei..." giggled Max as he opened the door and went in yelling, "I'M BACK GUYS!"

"KAI, THIS ISN'T FAIR!" whined Tyson- but was silently screaming like a school girl who's crush just talked to her.

"Stop whining, it's giving me a headache!" Kai yelled at him.

Tyson clammed up but asked a few minutes later, "Kai, where are we going?"

"My house." he responded.

_"I wonder why Kai is being meaner than usual today...?" _thought Tyson.

As they walked along the road and he nearly bumped into Kai, who had turned to him and said "We're here" in his monotone voice.

Tyson stood gaping at the sight that was before him, then he followed Kai inside, "_I wonder what I'll learn today...?_" thought Tyson - and he wasn't thinking about school... more along the lines of what he could learn about **Kai**!

* * *

**Damn! I have to stop here for now, but the next chapter will be the one with shonen-ai! Maybe I'll do a side story about if Max ever gets his seven minutes in heaven with Rei! If anyone would like me to do that let me know!**

**Like it ? Hate it? Review please!**

**-PunkerPrincess67- **


	2. Confusion

Hello, I'm back after like two months! Sorry guys! It was hard, I kept forgetting about this fic until my friend reminded me and now I'm sitting here finishing it... Anyways, I have been ignoring this lately (glances at lawyers) FINE! I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE! And YOU LAWYERS CAN GO TO HELL! (cries in a corner)

Tyson: Do you think it would be safe to be owned by something like that! (points at punker in the corner)

Maxie: If she gave me lots of sugar, I wouldn't care...

Tyson: 0.0 Max and sugar is not a good combo, not a good combo at all.

Rei: I would have to agree with Tyson on both subjects. Her owning us, and Max and sugar.

Muse Kira appears in a puff of smoke: (cough cough) Quit with the damn smoke already! Are you trying to kill me?

Me: Maybe... you keep getting me in trouble at school when you take over!

Kira: -,- Whatever! I'm here to tell you to shut up and start writing, like, now!

Me: Fine!

Tyson & Rei: 0.0

Maxie:D good times!

Tyson & Rei: 0.ou

* * *

"Kai, I'm hungry!" whined Tyson as he put his head down on the book he was supposed to be reading from. 

"When are you not?" asked Kai, getting irritated - and it had only been 2 minutes and 32 seconds!

"Shut up! It's not like I wanted your help! I'm already gonna fail that stupid exam tomorrow!" moaned Tyson, resting his chin on his palm. Kai looked at the boy.

Tyson looked a bit agitated.

_"What am I supposed to say? 'Sorry, Kai, I can't see the words because they're all backwards and the numbers just like to dance off the page'?_" thought Tyson darkly, "_He would just love to tease me about it, then everyone would know!_"

Kai looked at the boy and then to the pile of books that they had to go over. Sighing, Kai climbed to his feet.

"Where are you going, Kai?" Tyson asked his former team captain.

"To get you something to eat, so you'll shut up and study" Kai answered, entering the kitchen with Tyson right on his heel.

"Ohhoo! What ya gonna make?" asked Tyson, leaning on the counter across from Kai as the boy pulled out a knife, grabbed some apples from the basket next to him and began peeling them.

"Aww, apples? Is that it?" whined Tyson, looking at the plate Kai had handed to him.

"Shut up and eat them, or don't eat anything at all!" snapped Kai at the bluenette.

"Sorry" mumbled Tyson, sitting down. He looked at Kai, who was leafing through some notes. "_God, he is so hot and I don't need any math to figure that out...Kai is gonna smell like apples now! I wonder if I were to kiss him if he would still taste like apples?_" Tyson said to himself. "_...Apple **la** Kai..._"

Tyson laughed inwardly and stared at Kai.

Kai looked up and saw Tyson staring at him "What, can't you read and eat at the same time?" Kai glared.

Tyson looked back at the book and pretended to be reading it. He had gotten good at fooling people to believe he was reading when he really wasn't. After 10 mins. Tyson looked up and said "I'm done!"

Kai looked up from the math book he had been copying math problems from.

"Okay, what did you just read?' Kai asked, continuing to copy math problems from the book.

"Umm" Tyson retained information well- as long as he heard it, and was only asked to give the info orally. Tyson panicked a bit and tried to think of a good excuse...

"You weren't reading it at all, Tyson. I'm not as stupid as you may think. Setting history aside now, lets' focus on the math here, alright?" Kai said it as more of a command than a question.

"Great," muttered Tyson darkly as he looked at the problems.

It looked like they were moving around. Every time he blinked, they rearranged themselves, and quite frankly it made Tyson dizzy. Remotely in the background, he heard Kai talking telling him stuff, stuff he would never get...

"Tyson, are you even listening?" Kai asked the boy who looked like he was in his own little world. "Tyson, please will you-"

"Shut up." Tyson said clearly frustrated.

"What? Tyson, what's the matter?" asked Kai. Tyson had a far a way look in his eyes and Kai was getting worried.

In his head, Tyson was hearing the voices again, the voices from when he was younger...

'_Stupid boy why can't you read?'_

_'Little Idiot' _

_'Tyson take the test' _

_'Tyson numbers don't dance' _

_'Yes, they do!' _

_'Tyson read' _

_'Tyson write'_

_'Tyson' _

_'Tyson' _

_'Tyson'._

Suddenly Tyson came to - Kai was holding him by his shoulders. He realized he was shaking and had his hands pressed over his ears. Tyson was still not right in his mind, he felt like a child... a lost, scared little child... Tyson pulled away from Kai, as he saw the books lying on the table. He picked them up, all his pent up fustration coming out at once.

Then he threw them across the room. "...'Stupid Tyson' can't read!" Tyson yelled as he threw another book. "'Tyson, the numbers don't dance'!" he threw another book. "'Tyson, you're just so stupid! No one could ever love an idiot like you'!" he cried, tears flowing down his cheeks. He went for another book, but Kai jumped on him, and Tyson struggled and fought.

Kai was having a hard time, so he did what he thought would calm him down.

"Let me go! I said let-"

He never got to finish, because at that moment Kai pressed his lips down upon Tyson, who welcomed it. They broke apart for air, and Kai, still pinning Tyson, down faces inches apart, said, "Now, why don't you start at the beginning?"

Tyson looked away ashamed. "Okay..."

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 2! See, this is where the drama comes in, not too much humor in this one... Sorry, well, review if you all want another chappy! Everyone thank Plushie Heartless, she's the beta now! Yay! 

Thankz youz to all my lovely reviewers (gives cookies)!

Little Leila: Thanks so much for all the help, I hope I did better this time! Oh, don't worry, I didn't rush it with the exam - its part of my plot, hehe!

Firie Gurl: Thanks, well, here's the next chapter, a little late though, haha!

TechnoRanma: I'm so happy I got a compliment from Techno, one of the best writers in the universe! Thanks, I got the sleeping on the text book from myself, that's how I study and it explains so, so much...

ShallowShadows: Aww, thanks! I'm trying to update as fast as I can but its 4:03 am and I'm tried. lol

Kaay-chan: Thanks, I'm so glad you likey! .

FlamesofFury: Carry it on I shall! Thanks so much 4 the review!

Silver Dragon of Evening: Ah, no good threats then where's the motivation to write? Thanks so much 4 the review!

I promise, if I get a lot (like 3) reviews, I will try and update faster!

Like it?

Hate it?

Review and tell me damnit!


End file.
